La charla
by queonda
Summary: El Rey Ox Satán tiene que explicarle a su yerno ciertas cosas, que se supone que todo adulto debería saber, antes de la boda de su hija. Pero tal vez Goku sabe más de lo que él cree...


Este es un fanfic bien cortito. Así que no se quejen si está bien corto. Es un One- Shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Estaba sentado en un banquito, lejos del lugar de casamiento. Y frotaba sus manos entre ellas, nerviosamente. Jamás le había pasado. Bueno, cuando tuvo que haberle pasado, se habían ocupado sus criadas y sirvientas de hacérselo saber a su hija. Era parte de esas cosas importantes que debía explicarle al novio de su hija antes de la boda.  
El Rey Ox Satán está esperándo a Goku. Le había dicho unas horas antes que debía informarle sobre algunas cosas.

Toda la idea había comenzado cuando había ido a hablar con su antiguo maestro Roshi. Era una de las únicas personas que conocía al chico que se casaría con su hija, y tenía que saber con qué clase de gente estaba dejando a su tesoro. Su maestro había dicho, principalmente, que Goku no sabía nada.  
Al parecer, había intentado explicarle ciertas cosas que un hombre debe saber, pero no había entendido bien. No había estado en el torneo de artes marciales, cuando su hija Milk había ido a luchar con ese hombre, y su maestro le había dicho que ni siquiera sabía lo que era un casamiento, ni una esposa, ni nada.

Él había estado sudando desde la charla con Roshi. Desde que su hijita era pequeña, había estado soñando este día, el día en el que su gran príncipe azul Goku llegaría a pedirle su mano en matrimonio. La idea de casamiento siempre había enloquecido a Ox, quería tener muchos nietos, regalarles de todo, pero sobre todo, ver a su hija resplandeciente de felicidad.  
Ahora recordaba cuando su hija se volvía loca de felicidad pensando en cómo sería su vestido de bodas, qué tan grande sería la fiesta, cómo bailaría el Vals mirandose a los ojos, súper enamorados. Él, como padre, le encantaba verla girar en su habitación, imaginándose a ella y su marido disfrutar de su vida como casados.  
Pero, en el interior, temía de que el hombre al que ella había escogido, no apareciera nunca. O no fuera lo que ella esperaba. Sabía por experiencia que a su hija no le gustaban los vagos de la vida, que no trabajan y viven de la vagancia, sin pensar en la familia, haciendo lo que se les plazca. Y desde que había aparecido el chico del cabello despeinado, temía que él fuera parte de esos chicos.  
No quería ver a su hija sufrir toda su vida, eso lo devastaría. Siempre buscaba lo mejor para ella, desde que había muerto su querida esposa. Ah... si supiera ella lo que le había costado criar a una niña así.

Ahora se estaba carcomiendo a preguntas y nervios. Eso es una mezcla letal. No dejaba de pensar en su hija, en lo mucho que la quería, y quería dejarla ir, ya era una mujer adulta. El problema era con quién la estaba dejando.  
Pero, de todas formas no estaba ahí esperando a su yerno para conocerlo mejor. Era momento de decirle algunas cosas que, si hubiera tenido un hijo varón, se las hubiera dicho. Era momento de..."La charla".

Había estado pensando muchas formas de decirle lo que le quería decir. Primero, la historia de "los pájaros y las abejas". Pero no correspondía. Eso era una historia para niños, y aunque Goku tuviese mente de chiquillo, era un adulto con todas las letras. También había pensado en mostrarle algunos libros e imágenes, como libros de anatomía humana y textos sobre la reproducción. Pero sabía que él no entendería.  
También pensó en lo más alto de todo. Traerle un libro con las posiciones sexuales, algo que él tenía guardado bajo llave. Pero eso podría hasta traumar al chico. Y, según Roshi, la "pornografía explícita" era algo que Goku no entendía. Bueno, por lo menos tenía la certeza que el joven no era un pervertido, y que no engañaría a su hijita querida.  
O talvez era tan ingenuo que terminaba cometiendo ese error unas cuantas veces.  
No, no debía pensar en eso. Ox Satán estaba nervioso, y poner esos pensamientos en su mente lo hacían dudar si quería realmente entregarle a su hija a un extraño. Porque eso era Goku. Un extraño. Lo único que recordaba de ese joven era que había llegado a su castillo casi seis años antes, trayéndole al Maestro Roshi, ayudándolo a apagar el fuego que agobiaba a su casa. Lo recordaba como un pequeño de cabellos despeinados y una extraña cola de mono, llevando siempre con él un báculo rojo, y que le había prometido a su hija casarse con ella.

Sólo esperaba que esa imagen que tenía de él no se arruinara.  
El rey Ox miraba que, desde lejos, una nube amarilla que resaltaba en el cielo azul se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. Recordó que su hija le había mencionado algo sobre una nube voladora, y entonces supo que el joven Son Goku, el nieto de su amigo Son Gohan, estaba ahí.

Goku se bajó de su nube voladora, a medio vestir con su ropa de casamiento. Con la camisa abierta, el saco mal puesto, y descalzo, se paró frente a Ox Satán, con una mano detras de su cuello. Se le había olvidado la reunión.  
-Lo siento señor- decía Goku avergonzado- es que todos me decían tantas cosas que me olvidé de que tenía que ver a verlo.

-No importa- respondió el rey seguido de una risa- ven, siéntate aquí.

Goku se sentó al lado de Ox. No entendía para qué estaba ahí, y seguro que se le habían olvidado las razones

-Goku, ¿sabes por qué te llamé a venir hasta aquí?-le preguntó con su voz grave y sonora.

-ehhh...ahhh...- bajó la cabeza- no...

Ox pensó alguna forma de comenzar esa incómoda charla, que tuvieron que habérsela dado años atrás.

-Seguro que ya te explicaron qué es una esposa, o para qué es un casamiento.

-Emm...Krilin dijo que si me casaba con alguien tenía que estar todo el tiempo con esa persona, vivir con ella, compartir la misma cama, hasta que me muera. Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿no le parece?

-je je je, sí, es mucho tiempo. Pero es un hermoso y valioso tiempo. Cuando comiences tu vida de casado, entenderás de qué te hablo. Bueno, hay algunas cosas que EXCLUSIVAMENTE hacen las parejas casadas.

-Yamcha dijo algo sobre eso. Dijo que se preparan la comida, hacen las compas juntos, juegan juntos, y otras cosas. Pero no sé que son las otras cosas.

"Este chico es de madera-pensaba el rey Ox- pero me cae bien"-Esta bien. Hay otras cosas que las parejitas de hombres y mujeres hacen solos, dentro de su habitación.

-¿Dormir?

-Emm, además de eso.- exhaló fuertemente, aclaró su vozarrón- ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

-De la gente

-Pero hay todo un proceso para eso. Sabes, hay unos órganos que tienen todos los hombre y las mujeres y que, al juntarlos, pueden crear un bebé. Pero los hombres tienen diferentes órganos, y las mujeres también.-Gokú lo miraba con una muy notada cara de confusión.- Las mujeres, en su entrepierna, tienen una abertura que sirve para...

-¡Eso explica todo!- de pronto saltó Gokú con esas palabras, levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ox Satán estaba con los ojos abiertos, sin entender las actitudes del joven.

-Pero... entonces sabes lo que es "hacer el amor"

-¡Conque así se llama!- Okey, ahora sí que el rey le había perdido el rastro de lo que estaba hablando.- Milk me lo había dicho, pero yo no me acordaba. Es difícil acordarse de lo que pasa a tu alrededor cuando estás en esa situación.

-Quieres decir que...

-Ya hicimos esa cosa, del amor eso. Sí, eso. Ja, si la nube voladora hablara, jeje. Sabe señor, debería intentar hacer eso que dijo a 3000 metros del piso. Eso sí que es adrenalina pura. Por suerte, la nube nos aguantó a los dos, porque si no, nos estrellábamos contra el piso, y no creo que sea bueno estar haciendo eso que usted dijo a tantos metros y caerse. Bueno, ya me voy. No creo que deba llegar tarde a mi propio... ¿cómo es que se llama?

-Ca...casamiento

-Sí a eso. Nos vemos, señor- seguido de eso, se subió a la nube y desapareció entre las demás nubes, yéndose por el lugar que había venido.

Ox Satán se paró de su silla, sorprendido. Aún no estaban casados, y ya lo había hecho. Y corriendo un gran peligro. Pero, bueno. Qué podía hacer él. Si dos personas se amaban, no había qué poder hacer ante ello.  
Comenzó a caminar hasta su camioneta. Tenía que llegar para ver el casamiento. Pero debía admitir que aunque Goku fuese un chico demente, crédulo, inocente, ingenuo...

Le caía muy bien. Era el indicado.


End file.
